Work will continue on the identification of the composition of the oligosaccharide component of blood group specific glycoproteins. Purified hydrolytic enzymes will be used as a tool to help eludicate structural composition of these blood group specific compounds. Experiments will be completed on the effect of pH and certain denaturants on the fluorescence of serum albumins. An attempt will also be made to quantify the affect of aggregation on the fluorescence of human serum albumin. There will be a continuation of the screening for possible effective systemic insecticides. New insecticides will be introduced into the program as soon as manufacturing companies will release products for study. The corresponding porphyrins of the pyridine carboxaldehydes and thiazole carboxaldehyde will be prepared. Heme-free globin from fractionated and unfractionated embryo and chick hemolysates will be subjected to ion exchange chromatography and polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. The fractionated globin chains will be subjected to enzymatic digestion and the amino acid content analyzed. Study will continue on a series of hydrolytic enzymes and the influences of the environment of the kinetic properties of the reacting system. Design and construction of interfaces between cassett data recorders and existing laboratory equipment will be continued.